Lisanna, Mirajane, and The worm
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Inspired by Spongebobs Squarepants episode : Sandy, Spongebos, and The Worm. Just try it. I do not own Fairy Tail and Spongebob Squarepants.


**Author **: This fanfic is inspired by Spongebob Squarepants episode : Sandy, Spongebobs, and The Worm.

Sorry for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

**Disclaimer **:I do not own Fairy Tail and Spongebob Squarepants.

Stand.

Bow.

Aye, sir!

* * *

One night in Magnolia, it was peaceful night until something appeared...  
That 'thing' just ate Magnolia board sign at entrace gate and it had just run off into the ground leaving large long mound trail.

That night Mirajane was sleeping, she heard something in her sleep but too tired to response.  
"another glass is coming, Cana." She mumbled in her sleep.  
Suddenly something pull off her blanket she awake lazily.  
"what is it" She said rub her eyes.  
"is it too early to..." Her eyes widened fully and stares fixedly at the thing in terror before her eyes.  
A big shadow has just passed trought her and leaving her house just in half crased.

The next day at the Guild.  
"I saw it! It was big! It was all wiggly! And it ate everything!" Mirajane shouted to the crowd at the Guild.  
"That's horrible!" Natsu gobbles down a whole tray of food, containers and all.  
"yes, it was an Hokabe... Bull... Worm!" Mirajane yelled, Levy made each of the three words appears in air "Hokabe" in an icy form, "Bull" in a furry text, and "Worm" with her solid script magic to make it dramatically.

"It ate my babies" Bixlow said!  
'ate my babies, ate my babies' His soul dools repeated.  
"It ate Romeo home work!" Romeo who stand in front of Macao wink simultaneously and give a big thumb up.  
"Do I need to say it?" said Freed showing his half broke rapier.

"how can we protect ourselves?" crowd murmured some more panickly.  
"I've got it!, how about we start a fight to make it better?" Natsu shouted in the crowd with big grin in his face.  
"booo..." Crowd boos and throwed chairs and bottles at him.

"We should lock our doors!" Wendy shouted in the crowd.  
"We should call Gildarts" Cana shouted in the crowd.  
"We should dig a moat!" Gray shouted in the crowd who already strip his cloth leaving only boxer.  
"We should gather people in Magnolia to take Magnolia and push it somewhere else" Natsu shouted in the crowd moving both his hand from right to left.

Crowd immediately quiet down.

"That idea may just be crazy enough..." Gray said rubbing his Chin.  
"TO GET US ALL KILLED!" Gray continued his words with yelled and the crowd murmured some even more.  
"What's wrong with my idea?!" said Natsu Amongst the murmured crowd.

"Let's get someone to go after it!" Droy shouted in the crowd.  
"There ain't no one fool enough to take on an Hokabe Bull Worm..." Erza shouted in the crowd but cut by a horrible aura in the air.  
Crowd immediately quiet down again.  
Crowd cringed to see Laxus with his monstrous lighting aura surrounded his body, looks like ready to casting Raging Bolt.  
Suddenly...

"Erza, is our new Guild got a bathroom in this place" Laxus said with his shivered leg.  
"In the back" said Erza pointing with her thumb looks slightly peeved.  
"Thanks." Laxus said and ran for it.

"I'll catch your worm for you,..." said a girl under a wide-brimmed cowboy hat sitting at corner Guild.  
"that is, if you're willing to pay me with strawberry cake!" She continued.  
"No! You'll never get a slice out of my cake!" said Erza ran to her strawberry cake behind her and block it with her body.  
"Never! I'd rather that the worm come in here right now and eat you all alive!" Erza yelled hysterically.  
The crowd looks at her strangely and finally Erza gasped.  
"Sorry..." Erza said weakly.

"Awh just kidding. I don't want your cake Erza. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, is all." said the girl throwed her cowboy hat, apparently she's Lisanna.  
Erza chuckles, which gradually turns into crying.  
"Nope. I'm gonna take that spineless critter down for nothing, cause this is personal. Look..." Lisanna continued and She use her Take Over magic and turned to Tigress.  
"My tail is gone!" She continued showed her missing tail, the crowd.  
"That worm must've got it when I'm in training, the coward!" said Lisanna turned back to human form with vein showed in her head, Crowd sympathizes.  
"I am gonna get back what's mine!" Lisanna said clenching her right fist in the air, Crowd cheered for her but.  
Seeing her sister enthusiastic Mirajane warned her.

"What? But Lisanna, you don't know what you're up against. We're talking about an Hokabe... Bull... Worm!" Mirajane looked alaramed, once again Levy made each of the three words appears in air "Hokabe" in an icy form, "Bull" in a furry text, and "Worm" with her solid script magic to make it dramatically.  
" Well, I don't know nothing about Hokabe, but looky here."said Lisanna pulls out her wallet with pictures.  
"Back in Tenrou island I wrangled Dinosaur, and I wrangled worms." Lisanna said showed the picture, the crowd see pictures of Lisanna with a lasso around a Dinosaur, then a lasso around a worm. And she pull back her wallet to her pocket.  
"now excuse me gonna go kick me some worm tail! Yee-haw!" She said cheerfully run out to the door of Guild, the crowd goes wild."

"but, Lisanna. you don't know" Mirajane warned.  
"don't worry Mira-nee, i won't be long" Lisanna said leaving Guild.  
"Lisanna, Lisanna!" Mirajane ran after her.  
"Go get them, Lisanna! We have the utmost confidence in you!" Erza shouted amidst the still cheering crowd.  
Crowd stop, Erza turned her head to Natsu.  
"Natsu, now, what was that idea of yours?" Erza asked.

"PUSH!" Natsu shouted and pushing Magnolia town together with entire people in The Guild and Magnolia.

~Somewhere around Hokabe~

"wait, Lisanna!" Mirajane called her sister still run after Lisanna.  
"oh, you coming to watch Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked suprised by her sister behind her.  
"Lisanna, don't go" Mirajane warned.  
"why not?" Lisanna asked with confused.  
"Lisanna, I saw it! It's big... scary... and pink!" Mirajane screamed hysterically.  
"so is Natsu's head too, but i ain't afraid of that either" Said Lisanna looking to her sister and turned to proceed her mission.  
"you'll get massacred!" Mirajane jumped out in front of Lisanna and ripped a piece of paper to pieces.  
"Mira-nee. I am Take Over Animal Soul, i can take care of any animal. Besides, It's got my tail. I can't take that sitting down." Lisanna said bluntly.  
"ok, but what if the worm didn't take your tail?" Mirajane said Nervously.  
"If that worm ain't got my tail, who does?" Lisanna said.  
"um... I do?" Mirajane said unconvincingly.  
"you do? Where?" Lisanna asked happily.  
"um... in my pocket" Mirajane said.  
"Well, why didn't you just say so Mira-nee ? Give it here! Come on!" Lisanna asked her sister nicely.

Mirajane looks nervous, she pulled something from her pocket, and opens her hand.

"Mira-nee, that's a big paper clip and a piece rope." Lisanna said disappointedly.  
"no, it's not. it's your tail." Mirajane shaked her head.  
"Mira-nee!" Lisanna annoyed by her sister acted.  
"How would you know?! It's always behind you!" Mirajane defended her self.  
"Oh, don't go, don't go, don't go!" Mirajane hugged her sister tightly.  
"Miran-nee, what is the matter with you?" Lisanna pulled her sister off "Now, I'm gonna go give that legless rascal what-for, and there ain't nothing you can say to stop me!" Lisanna said.

"Oh yeah? What if I said... 'Natsu and Lucy sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'?" Mirajane shouted frankly.  
"Well, I gotta admit, that slowed me down." Lisanna stared to her sister and stopped.  
"But They gonna be 'canon' anyway, so who cares. I'm still going for the worm!" She continued and strating to walked again.

"You know, tails are so overrated. Let's just forget about it and go home." Mirajane appeard next to Lisanna as she strides along.  
"'Lisanna, I've got ice cream! With nuts..." Mirajane reappeard next Lisanna but She kept walking.  
"Lisanna, this is your Master speaking, and I forbid you to go after this worm! You'll come back here, young lady!" Mirajane reappeard in front of Lisanna with Master Makarov face using her transformation magic, but Lisanna still walked.  
"you ain't Master" Lisanna said looks slightly peeved.

"Lisanna, if you want to get to that worm, you're gonna have to go through me!" Mirajane stood in front of her sister with boxing gloves.  
Lisanna use Take Over Magic and turned her arms to wings and fly through her sister.  
"Lisanna, no! I can't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed. If you find It, you'll get eaten for sure!" Mirajane grabbed her sister waist and cried.

"Mira-nee, quit your worrying. I can take care of myself. After all, who's the best animal master in Magnolia?" Lisanna said while she surrounded by animals which bowed to her.  
"You are" Mirajane said.  
And who just came back from the dead?" Lisanna stare at her sister, both her hands on her hips.  
"You did" Mirajane wrote later big U letter on piece of paper.  
"And who help Natsu raised Happy when he still in the Egg?" Lisanna asked with full glared.  
"You do" Mirajane took Natsu and Lisanna picture with Happy still in Egg in Their straw hut from google.  
"Right. And I can handle your little bull worm too, cause I am the best there is! There ain't nothin' too big or too ornery for me to catch." Lisanna said proudly.

"Okay" Mirajane said.  
"say it" Lisanna demanded.  
"There isn't anything..." Mira said  
"Ain't nothing!" Lisanna correctly in a high-pitched voice.  
"Ain't nothing" Mirajane said in normal voice and continued "too big or too ornery for you to catch. But..." Lisanna cut her off" But..."Lisanna cut her off again" And..."Lisanna cut her off again" we..."Lisanna cut her off" Yeah but...  
"NO, no , no." Lisanna cut her off one last time with a frustrated groan.

Finally Lisanna and Mirajane arrived in front of a cave.

"hm... Worm sigh." Lisanna picked up some sand from the ground as if tracking an animal and sniffed it, she held a small sign in her palm that has "WORM"  
"it's in that cave." Lisanna looked deep at the cave.  
"Lisanna, are you sure you...?" Mirajane asked, her body a bit shivered.  
"Course I am! I'm going in, and I ain't coming out 'til I got me a big heaping plate of worm stew." Lisanna walked inside the cave, but Mirajane hide behind a rock and shuddered.

"Aha! There you are, you tail-nabbin' varmint! Hi-yah!" Lisanna began her action and strated kicking.  
"I'm winnin', Mira-nee!" Lisanna peeked out and resumed fighting, sounds of claw scratching something starting to get heard when Lisanna inside.  
"A... Lisanna, that's not..." Mirajane still shivered.  
"This shouldn't take long" Lisanna peeked out again and resumed fighting.  
"Lisanna, that's not...!"  
"Almost done" Lisanna shouted.  
"Lisanna!" Mirajane used her higher-pitched voice to called her sister.  
"Yee-haw!"Lisanna came out riding a pink segmented thing.  
"I got, Mira-nee" Lisanna made a giant knot and stood on it proudly.

"Lisanna..." Mirajane still shivered.  
"Boy, howdy. This critter put up some sort of fight. But as Take Over animal soul, and as you can see, no animals is a match for me. I even found my tail!" Lisanna showed her tail tied the fur to the small remainder of her tail in tigress form, and return to human form again.

"that's not the worm, Lisanna" Mirajane said in weakly tune voice.  
"pardon, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked confused.  
"That's not the worm." Mirajane paused "That's It's tongue." Mirajane continued and pointing up, Lisanna looked up.  
The cave is only the worm's mouth, The pink segmented is only It's tongue.

"oh..." Lisanna looked with disappointed.  
"This is the tongue, and... the whole thing... is the... worm"  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Lisanna freaked out.  
Lisanna and Mirajane sprint away, the worm growls angrily, chomps down, and chases after them.

"So what's the plan, Lisanna" They looked back and saw that the worm is approaching faster.  
"Run fanster!" Lisanna shouted furiously.  
"I could've thought of that... Hey, wait a minute!" Mirajane snapped, still running.  
"later" Lisanna lost her word, still running.  
"I was right, wasn't I?!" Mirajane yelled.  
"I said later, Mira-nee" Lisanna really lost her word.  
"Ah, he is too big for you, isn't he?" Mirajane said with smirk in her face.  
"not now, Mira-nee" Lisanna try to avoid her sister question and focused to saved her life.  
"I wanna hear you say it!" Mirajane said it at loud.  
"Can we talk about this another time?" Lisanna still trying to avoid her sister question.  
"say it!" Mirajane Treated.  
"Mira-nee" Lisanna yelled to her sister.  
"Say it, or I'll trip you!" MirajaneTreat, continued running on one foot, the other poised to trip Lisanna.  
"NO" Lisanna still tried to denied.  
"Say it!" Once again Mirajane treat one foot still poised to trip Lisanna.  
"Okay! You were right, and I was wrong. I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Are you happy now?" Lisanna said Desperately and finally give in.  
"oh... i knew it" Mirajane said with huge grin in her face and put her other foot that she used to threat her sister and continued running normally.

The worm emits another huge growl, The sisters running faster to saved their live.  
They ran up and down a sand mound, which the worm plows right through like nothing.  
They ran past Freed who is sat on beach, his rapier just got reforge.  
The worm past by and take another bite of his rapier.

"oh... not again" Freed said looking at his rapier and sulked at corner.  
"Uh... Lisanna?" Mirajane said starting panted.  
"Yeah?" Lisanna responded her sister.  
"what do we do now?" Mirajane asked her sister as if her sister have some idea.

Lisanna panted and sweated the worm growls again.  
Sandy saw the seemingly endless forest trees in front of them.

"aha. I've got it! Mira-nee, you still got that big paper clip and that rope?" asked Lisanna.  
"oh... I'm way ahead of you, Lisanna." Mirajane took paper clip and rope, she made a fashioned a necklace out of them.  
"oh look, it's a necklance. "S" for "Strauss", That way they can identify our bodies because we the only strauss that missing." Mirajane smile innocently to her sister, Lisanna sweet droop.

"No! How about "S" for save our life?" Lisanna tookthe string and used the hook of the paper clip to wrap the string around one of the trees, she grabbed Mirajane and swung them up and over the branch onto the worm's back.  
"Yee-haw! Now this is what I call a rodeo! We'll be nice and safe up here." Lisanna and Mirajane land on worm's back safely.

The worm starts to plowed off a cliff like a runaway train, Lisanna and Mirajane soon realizeed this, They screamed.  
And They begin running toward the end of worm tail to the safety of the plateau, they jumped off safely as the worm felt off the cliff.

"Yee-haw, We did it Mira-nee." Lisanna high five with her sister.  
"Yay! It'll never get out of there!" Mirajane said happily.  
"We saved the town!" Lisanna said.  
"Ok, let's get back to town and tell everyone we have get ride off the worm." Mirajane and Lisanna turned back to found Their way back.

Meanwhile... The citizen of magnolia and Fairy Tail guild is still pushed Magnolia town, and now the town is at thebottom of the cliff.

"PUSH... PUSH..." Natsu voice command and the Magonolia's citizen to pushed the town.  
"Horray..." Citizen cheered for the work finally done.  
suddenly...

A massive giant felt from upper cliff and landed on the city and smasheed it to bits.

"Ouch... " the worm said.

**.THE END.**

* * *

Well there you have it.

Thank you for your time, have a nice day or night.

Review if you pleased.


End file.
